It's my life
by pink bullet
Summary: Nueva versión. Quien haya dicho que la adolescencia es la peor etapa de la vida, no sabe de lo que se perdió.
1. Nanana

Shaman king no me pertenece bla, bla, bla.

* * *

**It's my life**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it but I'll sell whatcha got**__  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs on the wall, hit the gas, kill em' all  
And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl!  
You be my detonator!__**Love, gimme me love, gimme me love  
I don't need it but I take what I want from your heart**__  
And I keep it in a bag, in a box  
Put an 'x' on the floor  
Gimme me more, gimme me more, gimme me more!  
__**Shut up and sing it with me!**__  
_

**(Yoh)**

Salí de baño después de haberme duchado y él aun estaba ahí, acostado boca abajo con la boca abierta y dejando salir varios litros de saliva sobre la almohada. Me reí, era muy cómico ver a Hao con resaca, normalmente él nunca se embriagaba al punto de vomitar pero el día de ayer todo se salió de control.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó mi rostro cuando los recuerdos del día anterior asaltaron mi mente, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, y pensar que todo había comenzado con una simple tarde de chicos.

El día de ayer Ren, Horo Horo y Liserg visitaron nuestro departamento, al inicio estábamos jugando _Rock band_, nadie quería cantar, al parecer ninguno de los cinco tenemos buena voz, así que necesitábamos un poco de valor líquido para relajar nuestras cuerdas bucales sin que nos bajaran la autoestima las burlas de los demás. Abrimos una botella de tequila y nos servimos unos cuantos _shots_ con limón y sal, eso nos ayudo a que Horo diera un paso al frente y que tomara el micrófono pero, al mismo tiempo, nuestra coordinación se atrofio y no podíamos pasar una sola canción.

Luego de muchos intentos –fallidos- de hacer sonar la canción de _Enter sadman_, como Metallica lo haría, Hao se exaspero y puso como castigo que el que se equivocara tendría que tomar un shot de tequila.

El juego se fue descontrolando poco a poco, el nivel de alcohol en nuestro organismo fue aumentando conforme nuestra duración en las canciones disminuía. Después de muchos vergonzosos fracasos cambiamos de juego. Poker ganó por mayoría de votos, pero desgraciadamente el resultado fue el mismo, esta vez el ganador de cada partida debía repartir cinco tragos entre los perdedores, si querías podías repartir todos los tragos a uno solo. Eso fue lo que hizo Ren –_amodelblofeo_- Tao y para desgracia de mi hermano él era su víctima cada vez que resultaba vencedor.

Unas cuantas partidas después y Hao estaba vomitando en el baño, no lo culpo el tequila es un arma mortal. Liserg y yo cargamos a mi hermano hasta mi cuarto, que era el que estaba relativamente más cerca del baño, y lo dejamos dormido en mi cama.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba babeando MI almohada. Me puse mi uniforme y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba despertarlo de alguna manea o llegaríamos tarde al instituto. Pensé en despertarlo con un poco de agua pero no quería mojar mi cama así que mejor regrese al cuarto. Lo moví y no funciono. Gire su cuerpo y no funciono. Le pegue con una almohada y no funciono. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando repare en mi guitarra eléctrica.

¡Ja! Esto sería muy divertido.

Coloque el amplificador cerca de su cabeza y subí el volumen, tome la plumilla, llené mis pulmones de aire y recorrí todas las cuerdas con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

El sonido hizo que Hao se sobresaltara y de un movimiento brusco termino en el piso. Yo reí, sabía que después de esto seguramente me mataría pero su cara de espanto valió totalmente la pena.

-¿Que mier…?

Mi carcajada retumbó en las paredes del departamento. Hao despertó por completo de su sueño y su cara de pánico cambio a una de irá, diablos, era momento de correr.

-¡Te voy a matar pedazo de imbécil!

Aventé la guitarra a la cama al mismo tiempo en que Hao se levantaba, traté de cerrar la puerta pero mi intento fue inútil ya que él estaba muy cerca. Corrí hasta la sala y me refugié en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

-Lo siento Hao, ¡fue inevitable! – mi corazón latía rápido y sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

Hao trató de rodear el sillón y yo obviamente corrí al lado opuesto pero no me esperaba que se subiera al mueble y se lanzara como un luchador de la _WWE_. Cayó sobre mí y con su fuerza bruta me inmovilizó de brazos y piernas, me miró con una sonrisa malévola e inhaló profundamente.

-¡No eso no, lo que sea menos eso! – Supliqué como un indefenso bebe.

El muy asqueroso estaba a punto de dejarme caer un hilo de baba sobre mi -ya limpia- cara. Con un movimiento lento fue acercando su saliva a mí, intenté zafarme pero era imposible, cerré los ojos fuertemente y espere lo inevitable.

La sensación de viscosidad en mi mejilla era de las cosas más desagradables que había sentido en mi corta vida. Después de que acabara de hacer su porquería sobre mí me liberó y se limpió la comisura de la boca con su muñeca.

-¡Qué asco!

Tomé un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me limpié la cara. Genial tendría que lavarme de nuevo la cara.

-Ojo por ojo hermanito. – Me dijo mientras tomaba su toalla y se dirigía al baño.

¡Qué lindo es el amor fraternal!

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
From mall security  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
To every enemy  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're on your property  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Standing in a V-formation__**Let's blow an artery**__  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Eat plastic surgery  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Keep your apology  
__**Give us more detonation!**_

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

A pesar de lo que ustedes piensan esta solo era otra mañana habitual en nuestras vidas desde que llegamos a Tokio, o sea hace un año.

Cuando cumplimos los diecisiete nuestros padres tomaron la decisión de mandarnos a vivir a Tokio para que "ampliáramos nuestros horizontes" lo que para nosotros significaba disfrutar de nuestra adolescencia en un departamento para nosotros solos, sin ninguna figura de autoridad a quien obedecer, sin reglas, solo nosotros dos.

Dirán que nuestros padres son muy tontos al mandarnos a vivir solos a otra ciudad ¿no? En realidad esto es una especie de prueba, es nuestro choque contra la realidad. En Aomori nosotros siempre teníamos a alguien que nos hiciera las cosas como: choferes, cocineros, servicio domestico, etc. A comparación de aquí, que no hay nadie que nos ayude. Nosotros tenemos que hacer el aseo, lavar nuestra ropa, cocinar y cuidarnos en general.

Desde el primer día que llegamos aprendimos a divertirnos sin tapujos, nos olvidamos del protocolo y de las reglas que había en Aomori, creamos un código de privacidad para saber cuando alguno estaba con alguien en su habitación: una corbata en la perilla era suficiente.

El primer mes nos la pasamos en fiestas y nos dedicamos a disfrutar la vida. Fue hasta que mis padres enviaron a Amidamaru a advertirnos: si no aprobábamos todas nuestras materias nos enviarían a un colegio militar. De solo recordar el folleto de aquel instituto se me eriza la piel. Esa pequeña visita nos hizo reconsiderar todo, esta era una gran oportunidad para divertirnos pero eso nos costaría un poco y nosotros estábamos dispuestos a hacer que lo fuera necesario con tal de proteger nuestra libertad.

Terminé de comer mi cereal y Hao termino de arreglarse. Salimos del departamento y nos subimos al auto, esta vez me tocaba conducir, mi hermano bajó la visera del lado del copiloto y se miró en el pequeño espejo.

-Antes de ir a la escuela pasa por una farmacia. – Acercó sus manos a sus pómulos y masajeó suavemente la zona. –Necesitare un galón de Gatorade para sobrevivir al entrenamiento. –

Fruncí el seño, se me había olvidado que hoy tendríamos practica de fútbol, suspire, y yo que tenía las esperanzas de holgazanear un rato después de las clases.

_More, gimme more, gimme more  
Oh, let me tell you about the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
__**Remember when you were a mad man  
**__Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
__**Kiss me you animal!  
**__  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
You run the company  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**Fuck like a Kennedy  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I think we'd rather be  
Burning your information_

**(Anna)**

¿A qué enfermo se le había ocurrido poner física como la primera clase del día?

Suspire y acomode mi mejilla sobre mi mano, esto era tan aburrido, en serio creo que nadie le estaba poniendo atención al profesor quien insistía en explicar cómo la física afectaba cada una de nuestras decisiones en la vida, ¡si claro! Examiné todo el salón con mi mirada, era gracioso ver como todos estaban concentrados en tratar de mantenerse despiertos, la voz del profesor era como una canción de cuna, su tono era bastante débil y su atención estaba centrada en el pizarrón, era como si nadie del salón estuviera aquí, él daba su cátedra sin importar si nosotros aprendíamos o no.

Vi como Yoh Asakura sacaba cuidadosamente sus audífonos para enseguida conectarlos a su ipod y así perderse en su música, Horokeu aprovechaba el hecho de estar sentado casi al final del salón para poder dormir un rato mientras que Ren no paraba de bostezar.

Solté una pequeña risita burlona que hizo a Ren dirigir su atención a mí. Escribió algo en un pequeño pedazo de papel y me lo entrego discretamente, seguramente para que el profesor no nos regañara pero eso era imposible ya que él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y muy divertido resolviendo problemas de termodinámica.

"_¿Cómo te fue ayer con Redseb?"_

Fruncí el seño, eso era un tema que no quería iniciar y creo que él lo sabía porque en automático una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Le aventé el papelito, choco con su mejilla pero en lugar de borrar su divertida expresión la marcó aun más.

Desgraciado. Muere tres veces.

Cruce mis brazo y evite su mirada, genial, ahora sería víctima de sus múltiples preguntas sobre cómo nos fue ayer, maldije el momento en que le conté mis planes para el fin de semana. El sonido del timbre retumbó por los pasillos del instituto y automáticamente todos volvieron a la vida. El profesor guardo sus cosas y salió diciendo un _"Que tengan un buen día jóvenes"_ mientras que nosotros terminábamos de despabilarnos, algunos se estiraron mientras que otros cuantos salían del salón a tomar un poco de aire.

Traté de evitar a Ren saliendo rumbo a la cafetería pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano porque enseguida me alcanzó. Tomó mi brazo derecho y me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Me giré a verlo y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa ladina.

-A la cafetería, tengo hambre.

-Creo que se te olvida esto. – Alzó hasta la altura de su rostro mi pequeño monedero plateado. Maldición, estaba tan apurada por salir de ahí que olvide mi dinero. –Vamos, te acompaño.

Suspire, al parecer no me iba a poder librar de esta situación.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, Ren pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo rodeé su cintura.

-Y ¿Me vas a contar como te fue? – No volteó a verme pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que era una clara burla.

-Bien, supongo. –De verdad que no quería hablar de eso.

Llegamos hasta la cafetería y ahí pedí un sándwich y un té helado. Ren se ofreció a pagar mi comida y yo se lo agradecí dándole la mitad de ella. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Te gustó?

Mis mejillas adquirieron una coloración rojiza al escuchar su comentario y casi muero ahogada con el estúpido sándwich de pollo, al parecer este pequeño interrogatorio sería igual o peor que el de Marion.

-¡Ren! – exclamé cuando termine de toser.

El solo rió y le dio un sorbo a mi té. –Oh vamos Anna, cuéntame.

¿Qué quería que le contara? Que nuestra "_cita romántica_" no había salido como yo lo esperaba.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

Le quité mi té y le di un trago, el sonrió y alzó sus hombros.

-No lo sé, creo que es simple curiosidad. – Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su asiento. –Aparte es muy divertido verte sonrojar.

O sea que solo se divertía con mi sufrimiento. Fruncí mi seño.

-Idiota.

Le dio un bocado a su almuerzo y esperó hasta tragarlo para volver a hablar.

-Entonces ¿cómo estuvo? – Alzó sus cejas de una forma sugestiva.

¡Por dios! Este hombre no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que le contara toda mi intimidad. Tomé aire y espere unos segundos para darle más dramatismo a la situación. Ustedes saben.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Disneylandia? – Ren asintió. – ¿Cuántas veces nos subimos a la _Hollywood tower of terror_?

-Tres, creo.

-¿Sentiste algo después de eso?

Ren negó con la cabeza. -¿Pero, eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Redseb es mi _Hollywood tower_. –Lo interrumpí, Ren soltó una risa y me miró bastante divertido. –La primera vez fue divertida pero después de la segunda…-

-Perdió la emoción – Ren termino mi frase y yo sonreí mentalmente.

-Así es.- Él hizo bolita la envoltura del sándwich y la lanzó al bote de basura.

-Quien lo diría. Y el que se jacta de ser el Ron Jeremy de nuestra generación. - Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con todo este asunto.

Rodé los ojos y me termine mi almuerzo. Sabía que Redseb presumía acerca de nuestra relación, ya me imaginaba como alardeaba sobre lo bien que no la pasábamos juntos, por desgracia él era el único que la pasaba bien yo simplemente _la pasaba_. Esta situación cada vez se estaba volviendo más frustrante para mí.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento hasta que él volvió con sus preguntas.

-¿Y nos se lo has comentado?

Recargue mi barbilla en mi mano y lo miré seriamente.

-Ya sabes cómo es, probablemente me diga que yo soy la del problema.

Y no estoy mintiendo, así es Redseb. Odia las críticas y tiene un ego casi tan grande como el Empire State.

-Te compadezco querida mía. – Tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente. Sonreí e hice lo mismo con su mano.

-¿Y tu como vas con Pilika? – Cambié el tema. La sola mención del nombre hizo que Ren ensanchara su sonrisa.

Era extraño, nunca creí que esos dos acabaran siendo pareja, no tenían casi nada en común pero se complementaban perfectamente. Cuando Horo se enteró casi se muere de la impresión y casi mata a Ren por cortejar a su hermanita.

-La próxima semana cumplimos seis meses.

-¿Seis, ya? – Me sorprendí, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Ren asintió. –La admiro, ser novia de alguien que es probablemente adicto al sexo debe de ser una tarea difícil.

Ren se sonrojo y escupió lo que quedaba del té helado.

¡Trágate esa Ren! Ahora era mi turno de avergonzarlo.

Reí mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para evitar que muriera.

**(Yoh)**

-¡Más rápido Asakura! – Exclamó el profesor Yamada.

Estaba cansado, mis piernas me pesaban y sentía que mi corazón pronto se saldría de mi pecho. Aumenté mi ritmo, esquive la barrida de un chico y pateé el balón con lo que me restaba de energía, el portero se lazó y alcanzó a desviarlo. Mierda.

Despejó el esférico con una patada y yo detuve mi carrera. Estaba cansado y de seguro el profesor me sacaría del entrenamiento igual que a Hao.

-¡Asakura!

El profesor me llamo y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Fuck! Estaba seguro que me regañaría. Corrí hasta donde estaba el entrenador, tenía una los ojos cerrados y se estaba masajeando el puente de su nariz.

-Entrenador. –Abrió los ojos y me miró seriamente.

-Sal Yoh. Koji entrarás tú. – Maldije mentalmente, estúpida resaca. –Mejor vete a descansar, recuerda que el torneo iniciara dentro de poco tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, recogí mis cosas y me alejé del campo. Sabía que en el próximo entrenamiento de seguro hablaría conmigo y con Hao pero por ahora me sentía bien que no me haya gritado en frente de todo el equipo.

Busque a Hao en las gradas pero no lo encontré. Saque mi celular de mi maleta y marqué su número. No me contestó, extraño. Camine hacia los vestidores y ahí estaba, se encontraba hablando con una de las animadoras, me acerque a donde estaban y al fin la reconocí. Era Marion Phauna una de sus ex novias, de hecho su relación era bastante extraña.

Marion fue su primera novia aquí, en el instituto Shinra, pero se separaron después de unos meses. Ella fue la primera vez de Hao y el la de ella, en ocasiones aun se frecuentan para _recordar los viejos tiempos_. Ya saben a qué me refiero.

Hao subió su mano hasta su mejilla y la dejo ahí por un rato mientras que Marion acariciaba levemente su brazo. Aclaré mi garganta para interrumpir su discreto coqueteo. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a verme.

-¡Yoh! – Marion camino hasta mí. Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Correspondí el gesto. –Creí que llegarías hasta mañana.

Mari rió –Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. –Nos separamos.

-¿Ya acabó la practica? – Hao se acercó a nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza. –El profesor también me sacó.

Mari soltó una risita burlona y yo solo alboroté un poco mi pelo.

-Ahora que lo dicen es mejor que vuelva con las chicas, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ustedes.

Se despidió de nosotros. A mí me dio un beso en la mejilla pero a Hao le tocó uno en la comisura de los labios, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pude ver que mi hermano tenía una sonrisa boba y su atención estaba concentrada en cierta parte baja de la anatomía de Marion.

Le di un zape y él despertó.

-Hermanito cancela los planes que tengas para este viernes porque tenemos una cita.

Fruncí el seño. -¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada.

Hao pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. –Sí. Tu, Anna, Marion y yo.

¿Anna? La única chica que conocía con ese nombre era Anna Kyoyama y realmente dudaba que ella quisiera salir en una cita doble, tenía entendido que no éramos de su agrado después de que Hao tratará de coquetear descaradamente con ella el primer día que la vio.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –Aparté el brazo de Hao. No me gustaba que me incluyera en sus planes, normalmente se aprovechaba de mi y el siempre se salía con la suya. -Anna y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Vamos ¿Acaso no puedes hacerle un favor a tu hermano favorito? – Puso sus ojos de cachorro. Genial ya había empezado con su chantaje emocional.

-Eres mi único hermano. – Crucé mis brazos y me metí a los vestidores. -¿Qué ganaré yo?

Hao me siguió. –Tendrás el placer de hacer tu buena acción del día. – Me desvestí. Era pésimo para convencer a las personas.

-Olvídalo.

Me metí a las regaderas y abrí la llave. Dejé que el agua fría mojara mi cabello, era justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar las energías perdidas en el entrenamiento. Hao se metió en la regadera que estaba junto a mí.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendré que cancelarle a Mari. Es una lástima. –Asentí, no había manera de que me convenciera de ir. –Por cierto ¿habías notado alguna vez que Munzer es bastante celoso?

Aquel apellido captó mi atención. Cuando llegamos a esta escuela Redseb Munzer se había encargado de hacernos una bonita novatada de bienvenida. Fue en una situación parecida a esta, mi hermano y yo nos estábamos bañando mientras que él y un par de sus amigos se habían encargado de regar nuestro uniforme por toda la escuela incluyendo nuestra ropa interior y toallas. Tuvimos que recorrer la escuela desnudos e ir recogiendo nuestras prendas una por una, incluso tuve que subirme a un árbol completamente denudo para recuperar mis bóxers.

¡Hijo de…!

-De acuerdo. Iré.

Si Munzer se enteraba que Anna había salido con nosotros seguramente moriría de un ataque de celos. Idiota, se lo tenía bien merecido.

_Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Now!  
__**I'll be your detonator!**_

**(Anna)**

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes.

Cruce mis brazos y me senté en el sillón.

-Pero me pediste ayuda para evitar a Redseb el viernes. –Marion sacó dos hielos del congelador y los colocó en su vaso lleno de Coca-cola.

-Sí, pero no me refería a ir con tonto y retonto. – Mi prima casi escupió su bebida de la risa, tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca.

¿Acaso algo le habían puesto a todas las bebida en Tokio? Marion era la segunda persona en el día que escupía su bebida en frente de mí.

-Yoh y Hao – Aclaró y se sentó a mi lado. –Son muy divertidos, aparte solo serán unas horas y no es como si fueran a violarte o algo por el estilo.

-Aun así. Prefiero caminar cinco kilómetros bajo granizo a ir con ellos.

-De acuerdo. –Alzó sus hombros y prendió la tele. –Espero que te diviertas con Redseb.

_¡Fuck my life!_

¿Qué era mejor estar con los gemelos Asakura o aguantar las indirectas sexuales –bastantes directas- de Redseb? Procese los pros y contras de mi situación, al parecer tendría que ir con Mari este viernes a la cita doble.

_**I'd rather go to hell  
Than be in purgatory**__  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
__**Let this world explode!**_

* * *

_Lo sé, todo es diferente ¡lo siento! Es solo que no se me ocurría como seguir desarrollando la historia y creo que de esta forma será más fácil hacerlo._

_Quiero agradecer a los que me dieron su apoyo en la antigua versión y espero que les guste la nueva y pues ya saben cualquier comentario me lo pueden hacer llegar por medio de un review._

_Debo admitir que se me hizo sumamente difícil elegir una canción para este nuevo inicio, quería que fuera una canción ruidosa, que te hiciera mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, saltar, tirar cosas. Recorrí toda mi biblioteca de itunes y ahí encontré esta canción, de hecho no soy muy fan de My chemical romance pero el hecho de que Brendan O'Brien haya producido su nuevo álbum llamó mi atención._

_Pero bueno de vuelta al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que les vaya a nuestros protagonistas en su cita doble? ¿Creen que Redseb se enteré?_

_Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo. Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana y ya saben: Pórtense mal XD. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D_

_**Canción: Na na na**_

_**Artista: My chemical romance**_

_**Album**_**: **_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_


	2. First Date

**First Date**

**(Anna)**

El sonido de un móvil me sacó de mi ensoñación, lo ignoré y volví a dirigir mi mirada al pizarrón.

Unos compañeros estaban exponiendo sobre la guerra fría, rodé los ojos ¿Por qué los profesores nos obligaban a exponer? En mi vasta experiencia en la escuela había aprendido solo una cosa de las exposiciones de mis compañeros: casi siempre son improvisadas. Solo había visto a pocas personas preparar verdaderamente el tema de la clase, al final el profesor en curso siempre terminaba explicando el tema, entonces ¿para qué hacerlo?

El chico frente al pizarrón estaba tan nervioso que se olvido por completo de lo que tenía que decir, buscó su material de apoyo y tartamudeo sus notas. Suspiré y dirigí mi vista a la ventana.

Volví a escuchar el molesto sonido del móvil y, al parecer, no era a la única a la que le molestaba porqué de inmediato el profesor alzó la vista y escaneó al grupo completo, se veía enojado por la constante interrupción. Por tercera vez escuché el móvil ¿de quién diablos era ese teléfono? Busque con la mirada al idiota que no contestaba, pero esta vez reconocí los característicos beats de _Daft Punk_ y me extrañe, esa era la misma canción que yo tenía de tono de llamada. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

¡Yo era la idiota que no contestaba!

De inmediato lo saque de mi mochila y lo puse en silencio, el profesor me envió una mirada reprobatoria mientras que unos cuantos, Ren y Marion para ser más específicos, soltaban una pequeña risita. Me fije en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: Redseb.

Hasta este momento me di cuenta que él aun no llegaba a la escuela, sí lo sé, no soy muy buena novia. Pedí permiso para salir del salón argumentando que se trataba de una emergencia, el profesor no me creyó del todo pero me dio permiso de abandonar el aula. Una vez fuera respondí a la que sería la cuarta llamada por parte de Redseb en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Mi voz tenía un ligero deje de preocupación. No era muy común que Redseb me marcará tan insistentemente y menos en hora de clases.

-Buenos días – su voz sonaba bastante alegre – ¿No te alegra que terminara con tu tortura?

Fruncí el seño. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú odias las exposiciones.

Cierto, pero creo que había cosas peores como por ejemplo: no tener internet; esperar que tu ipod sobreviva después de caer en una piscina por accidente; ser atendida por la cajera más lenta del supermercado; ir a la playa y no poder nada porque estas en _esos días_, y un largo etcétera.

-Hay cosas peores. - Soltó una pequeña risita. - ¿Vendrás a la escuela?

-Sí, llegaré a la próxima hora.

Después de eso nos despedimos y colgué, estaba a punto de entrar al salón pero vi por la ventana que la exposición aun no terminaba y definitivamente no quería regresar a _la tierra en donde el tiempo se detiene_ así que desistí de mi plan. Camine por los pasillos en busca de algo divertido que hacer pero era obvio que no iba a encontrar nada porque casualmente no había ni una señal de vida en la escuela. Claro, ahora resulta que todos son excelentes estudiantes y entran a sus clases ¿no? Estaba a punto de regresar a mi salón, creo que era mejor poder pretender que ponía atención a no hacer nada sola, pero el sonido de unos pasos me hizo desistir.

Volteé y me encontré con el menor de los Asakura. Estaba bastante agitado, no llevaba el uniforme de forma correcta y tenía la cara perlada con unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

Se percató de mi presencia y suspiró.

-¿Ya termino la clase?

Negué con la cabeza. –Pero no falta mucho.

Se pegó con su mano en la frente y se fijó en su reloj de muñeca, bufó un poco molesto y tomó aire.

-Un consejo, nunca veas _The shining_.

Dijo antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una respuesta, pero, debo admitir que su pequeño "consejo" me hizo gracia. Dejó su mochila en el piso y sacó la corbata de su bolsillo del pantalón para enseguida ponérsela.

Sonreí con burla. -¿Asustado?

-Y cansado– Soltó una risita tonta, dejó la corbata un poco floja y no abrochó el último botón de la playera. –Debería de tener alguna advertencia como: _prohibido verla solo, en especial, si es de noche_.

No respondí nada, solo solté una risa burlona, crucé mis brazos y me recargue en la pared.

Aun recordaba la pequeña neurosis que me ocasionó ver esa película. No era nada agradable pensar que en cualquier momento tu padre se deschavetaría por dormir tan poco, debido al pesado trabajo que era ser un cirujano, y que en cualquier momento podría tomar el hacha que estaba en el sótano y acabar con todo y todos en esta casa.

Si lo sé, las películas de terror me joden la mente, pero ese era el punto ¿no?

Sentí la mirada de Yoh, estaba inspeccionándome con una leve sonrisa, demasiado leve pero perceptible. Fije mi mirada en él de la misma manera. Ahora que lo miraba con atención me daba cuenta que era bastante guapo, no es que no lo haya notado antes, es solo que nunca me había llamado la atención. A diferencia de lo que muchas creían, Hao no era el sexy de los gemelos, a mi parecer era Yoh. Su estilo fresco y despreocupado le daban cierto toque muy a la _Johnny Deep, _ni siquiera Redseb podía competir con él.

-Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hablamos.

Su comentario hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación y que me cacheteara mentalmente ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo tenía novio y se supone que me tenía que bastar con él, no tenía que estar pensando en lo bien que se veía Yoh con su look _hippie chic._

Alcé los hombros y desvié mi mirada de él. –Eso creo.

Traté de sonar lo más distante posible. Él ensanchó su sonrisa y me fije en el pequeño hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la mejilla izquierda, solo en esa.

-¿Irás esta noche?

La sola insinuación de la "cita doble" me hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal. Primero tenía que sacarme a Redseb de encima y aun no había pensado en una escusa lo bastante lógica para evitar que me acompañara con Marion. Lo que pasara después ya no dependía de mi. Aunque armara un plan que dejara estúpido a Danny Ocean, con Marion no había nada seguro, nunca sabías lo que ocurriría.

-Supongo.

Por segunda vez me regalo una sonrisa y yo hice una pequeña mueca para corresponderle. Noté que Yoh iba a decir algo pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió y, como si ese sonido hubiera sido una alarma contra incendios, los alumnos de inmediato poblaron los pasillos de la escuela.

Levanto su mochila del suelo y se la pasó sobre un hombro. –Genial. – Fijó su mirada en algo y disminuyo su sonrisa. –Nos vemos luego.

Y con eso último se marcho. Encaré una ceja y me giré a ver qué era lo que había cambiado su humor.

Redseb se acercaba a mí con el seño ligeramente fruncido. Había olvidado el _pequeño_ detalle de la broma que les había hecho cuando llegaron a Shinra. Redseb podía ser un completo idiota si se lo proponía. Dudo que a cualquier persona –medianamente- normal se le ocurriera robar la ropa de los nuevos justo cuando se están bañando y después tirarla por toda la escuela. Recuerdo el escándalo que se hizo cuando un grupo de menor grado se topó con ellos mientras escalaban un árbol para bajar su ropa interior.

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunté, era obvio que no le agradaba verme con Yoh pero yo no permitiría ninguna escena de celos.

-Eso creo. –Su mirada no se apartaba de la espalda de Yoh. -¿qué hacías con él?

Lo miré fijamente y fruncí mi seño. No entendía a que iba todo esto, no es como si estuviéramos coqueteando o algo por el estilo.

-Nada que tenga que reportar. –Dije dándome la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el salón.

Redseb en seguida me alcanzó. –Sabes que odio a ese tipo.

Rodé los ojos ¡El ofendido era él! Si no mal recuerdo ellos nunca le hicieron nada a Redseb, él fue el que inició con todo este asunto de la enemistad. Continué caminando y deje de escuchar la perorata de Redseb, me molestaba que se comportara como un celotípico. Él creía que tenía derecho a decidir con quién tenía, o no, permitido hablar.

Idiota.

**(Yoh)**

Había llegado tarde al instituto, _muy_ tarde.

La noche anterior había encontrado un titulo bastante interesante en la televisión: _The Shining_ de Stanley Kubrick. Nunca la había visto, solo había escuchado un par de comentarios sobre lo aterradora que era esa película, pero yo no escuche, creí que solo eran exageraciones como cuando te dicen que tu ex ahora anda con alguien mucho mejor que tu y por casualidad –¡si claro!- ves una foto en internet y te das cuenta que es bajito, gordito y muy poco agraciado; o cuando tu hermano te dice que los _m&m's_ se han acabado cuando en realidad hay una bolsa llena de ellos pero es tan envidioso que no quiere que comas.

Me arme de valor y la programe, empezaba cerca de las once y media, creí que no habría problema, no era la primera vez que me dormía tarde en un día de escuela. Saque una pequeña cobija por si la temperatura bajaba, preparé un paquete de palomitas y me acosté en el sillón. Estaba emocionado, me agradaba la pareja que formaban Stanley Kubrick y Stephen King, de seguro sería una excelente película. Ingenuamente invité a Hao a acompañarme, pero en cuanto escucho el titulo se negó argumentando un fingido cansancio. Cobarde. Prendí el televisor y la película comenzó.

Hora y media después yo estaba tan aterrado como Wendy, escuché un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

-¡Ahhh!

¡Maldición! Era el loco con un hacha y quería entrar a nuestro departamento.

Junté todo el coraje que aún quedaba en mí y me asomé por la mirilla de la puerta, no había nadie, solo había sido el gato de la vecina. Agradecí al _todopoderoso_ y volví a mi lugar para terminar de ver la película. Ustedes de seguro estarán pensando que soy muy idiota por volver a esa horrible tortura ¿cierto? Bueno para ser sinceros no soy la persona más brillante de la tierra, pero esto era algo personal, como un reto que tenía que superar para poder seguir con mi vida, podría presumir de esto, gritar a los cuatro vientos: ¡YO VI EL RESPLANDO Y SOBREVIVI!

La película acabo y por fin pude respirar. Recogí mis cosas y apague la luz de la sala para en seguida correr a mi habitación. Fruncí el seño. Parecía un pequeño niño con temor a la oscuridad, pero no podía evitarlo, eran las reacciones que tenía mi cuerpo, como cuando un auto está a punto de atropellarte ¿Qué es lo que hace tu cuerpo? Se queda paralizado, no se mueve, como si con tu sola presencia el auto se detuviera o algo por el estilo.

Me acosté y traté de dormir, intenté de todo. El problema era que cuando cerraba los ojos inmediatamente las imágenes de las pequeñas gemelas diabólicas venían a mí.

_Fuck!_

Es por eso que me quede despierto más tiempo del que hubiera querido, de hecho ya estaba resignado a no dormir para nada, pero Morfeo se apiadó de mí y por fin pude descansar. Lástima que faltaba muy poco tiempo para que amaneciera.

Escuché el sonido de mi despertador, abrí los ojos y me fije en la hora, solo había dormido dos horas en total, escuché como Hao se metía a la ducha y cerré mis ojos, solo serían cinco minutos en lo que Hao se bañaba, pero para colmo tengo una suerte del asco y esos "cinco minutos" se volvieron dos horas.

Desperté y no escuché nada, había mucho silencio. Volví a fijarme en el reloj.

¡Carajo, ya era tarde!

Me arregle lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo al instituto, tomé el autobús y casi dejo sordo al conductor con mis desesperados gritos para que avanzara más rápido. El tráfico era demasiado, solo había una solución para una situación como la mía: Correr.

Juró que hubiera ganado una medalla de oro en los cuatrocientos metros planos si esto fueran las olimpiadas, pero para mi desgracia yo estaba muy lejos de ser un atleta olímpico y mí tiempo para llegar a mi clase se estaba agotando.

Llegué al instituto y de inmediato me dirigí a mi edificio, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, estuve a punto de matarme con un par de escalones, pero al fin logré llegar al último piso y aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de que el profesor me dejara entrar. Claro, eso fue hasta que me encontré con una rubia. Anna Kyoyama para ser más específicos. Suspiré, si ella estaba fuera del salón significaba que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¿Ya termino la clase?

Negó con la cabeza. –Pero no falta mucho.

Me pegué con la palma de mi mano en mi frente y me fije en mí reloj de muñeca, bufé un poco molesto, como lo suponía corrí medio Tokio para nada.

-Un consejo, nunca veas The shining.

Sé que ella no me había pedido ninguno pero creí necesario advertirle sobre el pequeño error que cometería si lo hacía.

Dejé mi mochila en el pasillo y saqué una arrugada corbata del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Sonrió con burla. -¿Asustado?

-Y cansado– Admití y solté una risita, deje mi corbata un poco floja y el último botón de la playera abierto, si lo cerraba de seguro moriría asfixiado. –Debería de tener alguna advertencia como: _prohibido verla solo, en especial, si es de noche_.

Anna respondió con una risa burlona. Sonreí, creo que nunca habíamos tenido una conversación –si así se le puede llamar a esto- tan larga.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre ella. Ahora veía por qué había llamado la atención de Hao en un principio, Anna era una belleza rara, de esas que son difíciles de encontrar. Su cabello era rubio y podría jurar que era natural, pero sus ojos eran negros, sus labios rojos resaltaban gracias a su blanca piel. Pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era su fuerte presencia, la chica tenía seguridad y eso era bastante seductor.

Creo que me le quede viendo por mucho tiempo porque volteó a verme y al igual que yo parecía estar estudiándome, como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos visto y en realidad así era. Nunca habíamos percatado uno del otro, digo sí, nos conocíamos de vista y teníamos amigos en común, de vez en cuando cruzábamos una palabra, pero nunca habíamos estado solo nosotros dos.

Sonreí. –Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hablamos.

Anna se encogió de hombros y dejo de mirarme. –Eso creo.

Volví a sonreír. Al parecer que Anna era una persona de pocas palabras.

-¿Iras esta noche?

Sí, lo admito. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber más de ella, me intrigaba mucho su forma de ser. Anna pareció repasar algo en su cabeza, como si por primera vez en su vida se quedara sin saber que responder.

-Supongo.

Ahora lo importante era saber si iría sola o llevaría a su perro guardián –léase novio- como acompañante. Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero, el sonido del timbre me interrumpió. De inmediato el pasillo se encontraba lleno de estudiantes ansiosos por salir a tomar un breve descanso antes de la siguiente materia. Recogí mi mochila del suelo y alcé mi mirada, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Redseb apareció a lo lejos, mi sonrisa automáticamente se borro.

-Genial. –Pasé mi mochila sobre mi hombro. –Nos vemos luego.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

No crean que soy un cobarde por no quedarme a enfrentar a Munzer, por dios ¡vi el resplandor yo solito a media noche! Tener un encuentro de miradas con él sería pan comido, pero se de antemano que si me quedo de seguro sacará espuma por la boca. Aparte, presiento que él no está enterado qué su sexy novia saldrá con nosotros esta noche, así que no quiero arruinar las cosas.

**(Anna)**

La carcajada de Yoh me saco de mis -poco normales- pensamientos homicidas.

Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como en este momento. Si tuviera la oportunidad de asesinar a sangre fría a una persona creo que la elegida sería, mi prima, Marion Phauna.

Cuando dijo que saldríamos con ellos, me imagine ir a comer a algún lugar, una fiesta o algo así, pero en lugar de eso nos encontrábamos en la bonita sala de los Asakura viendo _The Hangover_, bueno eso es lo que Yoh y yo estamos haciendo, mientras que los otros dos se dedican a besarse apasionadamente en un sillón de cuero reclinable.

¡Malditos fueran!

La película casi terminaba, estaba en la parte donde encuentran al pobre de Doug a punto de morir de insolación. Suficiente, tenía que salir de ahi, o por lo menos dejer de ver al par de personas que poco le faltaba para tener sexo ahi en plena sala. Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí al baño, saqué mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de Redseb:

"_Piensa en lo que haremos mañana. Te quiero ;)"_

Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Ren hace unos días y me sonroje. Abrí el grifo y me moje ligeramente el rostro. Mañana sería un día largo, pero ustedes saben: nunca está de más internarlo de nuevo. Me miré en el espejo y suspire, ya tenía que regresar a la sala.

Salí del baño y vi como Yoh salía respectivamente de lo que parecía ser su cuarto, con una sudadera en la mano. Me miro y sonrió sutilmente.

-Creo que los tortolos quieren un poco de privacidad ¿quieres salir a…?

-Claro- lo interrumpí.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aquí. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la película había acabado, ambos estaban muy entretenidos en meterle la lengua en la boca al otro como para percatarse de nuestra ausencia.

Nos metimos al elevador y bajamos en silencio. Cuando salimos del edificio el frio de la noche me golpeo en la cara. Genial, brisa fría para congelar mis huesos. Sólo a mí se me ocurría salir del departamento sin mi chamarra para abrigarme, sabiendo que mi camisa a cuadros y mis jeans no eran suficiente protección contra el frío. Me encogí de hombros. _Fuck it_.

-Toma. – Yoh me ofreció su sudadera.

Yo dude entre tomarla o no, pero una segunda ráfaga de aire me convenció de hacerlo. Me la puse y pude aspirar un aroma masculino. _The One_ de _Dolce & Gabbana_ era el mejor perfume para hombre en la historia de los perfumes para hombres e Yoh lo usaba.

Pronto olvide lo mucho que odiaba a Marion y solo me concentre en el exquisito aroma.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que - sonrió y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón. –Pero creo que mejor nos metemos a algún lugar o me congelaré. – rió bobamente.

Yo solo asentí, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Caminamos por un rato, ya no nos encontrábamos en una zona residencial, ahora estábamos rodeados de locales y cerca de un centro comercial, pensé que iríamos ahí, pero el frio obligo a Yoh a entrar al primer establecimiento que encontró y no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo.

Entrar a ese lugar fue como una cobija tibia en medio de una noche de invierno: reconfortante. Estaba cálido y agradable. Era una especie de _lounge_ o algo así. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de qué era. Sólo sé que había una barra gigante y varias mesas con sillones de colores amarillos y verdes, desteñidos, con cientos de collares de cuentas colgando del techo; columnas de ladrillos verdes y naranjas. En las paredes, había fotografías de cantantes como Sid Vicious, Freddie Mercury, Joe Strummer, Pete Doherty, entre otros. El lugar tenía poca luz, lo cual aumentaba la sensación acogedora. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue un escenario cuya pared de fondo era de color morado ligeramente oscuro, y tenía una bandera gigante del Reino Unido pegada a ella.

Acabábamos de entrar a un _Karaoke-Bar_ de música británica.

_Fucking awesome_.

Me giré a ver a mi acompañante y al parecer también le agrado el lugar porque su sonrisa se había ensanchado mucho más.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca del escenario y ahí esperamos a que el mesero tomara nuestra orden. Yo opté por una sidra para sentirme un poco británica, mientras que Yoh pedía una cerveza de barril.

Gracias a un cartel nos enteramos que hoy era noche de cantantes y bandas americanas. En el escenario, una chica cantaba la última parte de _Like a Virgin_, de Madonna. La gente le aplaudía, porque en verdad lo hacía muy bien. Ambos disfrutábamos del ambiente.

-No sabía que te gustaran estos lugares- dijo Yoh mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. –Jugue un poco con el popote de mi sidra.

-Eso parece. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La chica que cantaba _Like a virgin_ terminó la canción, aplaudimos y se bajó del escenario. La mirada de Yoh se clavó en la mia.

-Tengo una idea.

Se levantó y fue con la chica que ponía las canciones. Le dijo algo que no entendí y regresó a la mesa. Tomó un poco de su bebida para después girarse hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – alcancé a llamar su atención.

-Cantar una canción. –me guiño un ojo y subió a la pequeña tarima.

Cinco segundos después se escuchó el sonido de una poderosa batería.

_In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
__**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**__  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
__**I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

Sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro al notar que él no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**__  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

Y como si no bastara la de él, varias más se le unieron. Yoh tenía una bonita voz y siendo honestos se veía bastante bien mientras cantaba.

_**When you smile, I melt inside**__  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
__**I really wish it was only me and you**__  
__**I'm jealous of everybody in the room**__  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss__**Honest, let's make this night last forever**__  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

En medio de aquel lugar tan agradable y de aquella canción de Blink-182, me di cuenta que Yoh tenía algo que a Redseb le faltaba. Ese algo que hacía que me sintiera extrañamente cómoda con él. Ese algo, que aún no había conseguido descifrar qué era exactamente.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
__**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**__  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

¡Maldito fuera!

**(Yoh)**

Cuando la canción terminó regrese a la mesa. Anna tenía una expresión bastante graciosa, era como si se debatiera en sonreír y seguir seria.

-¿Te gustó la canción?

Yo me había divertido mucho cantándola.

-Esto no es una cita. – dijo tomando un poco de su sidra.

Negué con la cabeza. –Te equivocas. –dije con expresión de saber muchas cosas. –Estamos en un lindo karaoke-bar, los dos solos, bebiendo algo…Para mi es una cita. –cruce los brazos y me recargue en el sillón.

Anna apoyo su brazo en la mesa y recargo su barbilla en su mano.

-No creo que pueda tener una cita si ya tengo novio. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que se puede. – ella no contestó solo soltó una risa casi imperceptible y desvió la mirada.

Llamé al mesero y pedimos una orden para dos del famoso _Fish & Chips. _Mientras esperábamos la comida, conservamos sobre trivialidades, música, bandas y cantantes británicos, entre otros. Pero cuando llegó nuestra orden, fue inevitable tocar otros temas un poco más personales.

-Cuéntame, ¿tienes mucho tiempo con tu novio?

-Mañana cumplimos cinco meses, de hecho.

Me sorprendí un poco, no sabía que salían desde hace casi medio año. Ella me miró con ojos curiosos, al parecer tenía algo que preguntarme.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Jeanne?- Al escuchar el nombre casi me atraganto con mi bebida.

Jeanne era una chica del instituto con la que salí un par de ocasiones. Digamos que esa relación no fue lo más estable. Ella es divertida, bonita y sexy pero no es la clase de chica a la que le gustan las relaciones formales, tiene muchos amigos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿A qué te refieres? – me di unos cuantos golpecitos en el pecho para no morir.

-Creí que estaban saliendo. –su sonrisa ahora si era bastante notoria.

-Solo somos amigos. –y así era.

El mesero se acerco a ver si estaba todo en orden, esa fue mi excusa perfecta para pedir un refresco y un té helado para ella, ah sí, y también para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Me encogí de hombros-. No sé, ¿tienes hermanos?

-No, pero Marion y Ren son lo más cercano a eso.-tomó un poco de pescado –Y ¿Qué se siente tener un gemelo?

Alcé los hombros. –Ya perdió la emoción. –dije comiendo un poco papas. -Pero, antes era divertido confundir a mi mamá. –

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Puedo imaginar el dolor de cabeza que fueron. –reí y recordé un poco de nuestra infancia. -¿Es por eso que los enviaron a Tokio?

-No, lo de mandarnos a Tokio es una especie de lección – le puse sal a mis papas y comí una.

-Recuerdo que había muchos rumores sobre su procedencia. Algunos decían que eran huérfanos, otros que eran prófugos de la justicia y muchas otras cosas.

-¿Ah sí? – Nunca imagine que las personas de la escuela especularan sobre nuestro pasado. Sonreí, apuesto a que muchos se desilusionaron con la aburrida realidad. -¿Y tú que pensabas?

Se encogió de hombros y comió un poco. –Que tal vez huían de su anterior vida en el circo. Ya sabes, "el show de los gemelos" o tal vez fingían ser siameses, no se algo por el estilo.

Solté una carcajada. –Eso sería sin duda muy divertido. Lástima que solo somos un par de chicos aburridos de Aomori.

-Eso parece.

Esa tarde me di cuenta que Anna era una persona bastante singular. Cuando la conocí tenía la imagen de la Anna que era seria y muy poco amigable con las personas, pero en el trascurso del día me di cuenta que era bastante agradable estar con ella. Teníamos varias cosas en común: películas, libros y música, aunque nunca entenderé su fascinación por Awaya Ringo y ella parece diferir con mi obsesión con Bob Love.

Terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta. Yo me ofrecí a pagar, al principio Anna se rehúso, quería compartir la cuenta, pero como buen caballero que soy me negué y termine pagando yo. Ya casi iban a ser las diez de la noche y había muy poca gente en las calles, decidí que era mejor acompañarla hasta su casa, Marion me mataría a sangre fría si algo le pasaba a su prima.

En el camino a su casa me la pase haciendo preguntas sobre su vida. Ahí me entere de que su padre era doctor y su mamá enfermera, y ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital; hizo un viaje a la playa con Marion y Ren el año pasado; lloró con la película de Toy Story 3; le tiene fobia a las arañas y odia que solo un audífono se le descomponga.

-Bueno…aquí es.- dijo parándose frente a una linda casa amarilla.

Con un movimiento rápido y sexy se quito mi sudadera. Yo agradecí mentalmente el tener un gran talento para disimular, porque la imagen de su blusa atorándose un poco y así dejarme ver fugazmente una parte de su vientre plano, me hizo querer babear.

–Gracias. –Me la devolvió.

Yo trague en seco y apenas pude sonreír. –No hay de qué.

-Nos vemos. – se dio la vuelta para caminar a la entrada de su casa, pero la detuve tomando su muñeca.

Ella frunció el seño y yo temblé. Creo que no todavía no teníamos la confianza para que hiciera eso, pero aun tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Te divertiste?

Anna suavizo sus facciones y sonrió de medio lado.

-No fue tan horrible como me lo imaginaba.

Y yo me sentí feliz por eso.

* * *

**Por fin tuvieron un poco más de interacción nuestros protagonistas!**

**Y que onda con la canción de blink-182, eh? Pff...lo se, es viejisima, pero no encontre ninguna mejor para este capitulo. Además, ultimamente he estado recordando ciertas canciones que escuchaba en mis años mozos secundariales. **

**Ya se que me tarde un poco, pero es que Fanfiction no me dejaba subir ningun capitulo asi que porfavor no me linchen...pero dejemos eso atras...que les pareció el capítulo? A mi me gusto la parte en la que Yoh canto...han ido a un karaoke? Es lo maximo, me encanta ver a las mujeres desviviendose en canciones de Amanda Miguel, Gloria Trevi, La Lupe D'alessio y demás. La verdad yo soy de las que canta "Eternamente bella" de Alejandra Guzman. Es para soltarte el pelo y reí mucho.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Morí de risa con el de elpatolocosisi: _Ren parece el amigo gay de Anna. _Y por cierto, los de la historia estan en la preparatoria y tienen 17 años :)**

**Y ya por ultimo tengo una preguntota: alguien de aqui es de Chile? Van a ir al Lollapalooza? Si la respuesta es afirmativa: LOS ENVIDIO! (pero en el buen sentido)**

**Ok ahora si me voy...ah y les dejo mi twitter por si quieren seguirme: twinkiegreen**

**Los quiero!**

**Canción: First Date**

**Grupo: Blink-182**

**Album: Take off your pants and jacket**


End file.
